Whispered words
by Einsamsdroemsjal
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki,age 18, works as a Social worker/Soul reaper in Us's largest Corporation: Soul Society! One night he finds a little girl. He finds out that she was abused. Now planning to adopt her, he has to protect her from her pyscho father!
1. Chapter 1

Authornote: For a while I've been infatuated with_ Bleach_, so here ya go!

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, age 18, is a Social Worker/Soul Reaper for the world's largest corporation: Soul Society! One night he finds a little girl. He finds out about her secret and takes her. Both he and his hollowfied self come to love her. Now planning to adopt the sad child, he has to protect her from her sadistic father who wants to kill her and Ichigo!

Disclaimer: _I don't own the Bleach characters in this story. I do this only for pure entertainment, the storyline, however, is mine._

Whispered words Chapter 1

* * *

_'I know I heard it here...Somewhere......'_ the rain splashed repeatedly as the clouded figure ran on.

In the shadows of a corner came the repeated quiet cries and whimpers of the distressed. the small dark silhouette continued it's quiet grieving,constantly but never still.

"Mommy...why you go" the figure whispered. The rain continued to fall,soaking the small figure to the bone.

Suddenly splashing was heard, as if some heavy force was beating the rain back. And deep panting. Tensing up the shadow became silent as two pairs of legs appeared outside of where it was hidden.

"Ah..hello are you lost?" The dark curtain was pulled back as light flooded into the wet night. The light blinded the child's eyes,preventing her to see her rescuer.

"Hey you okay?" a pale white hand reach out to her. Cringing,the little girl shook her head.

"Well then, you better get back before your mommy and daddy miss you" The little girl stood up and her vision clouded as she fell over. A strong bar hit her stomach preventing her from getting hurt.

"Hey! you hurt anywhere?" And she felt herself being wheeled into a soft warm body. She sighed, she missed this. She shook her small head, pulling out a phony smile.

"Good. I'll walk you home" And the mysterious man released her, pulling lightly at her arm. The little girl's eyes shot open, all feelings of nirvana gone.

"N-no! Be fine! Home there!" She babbled pointing at a random direction.

"You sure? I still think-" The man started. The little girl dashed away from him,waving. "Bye-bye!" And she was gone.

"What the-?" The young man stood there for a minute then bent down,picking up his fallen groceries. He sighed then left to his car.

* * *

"Papa home!" the little girl softly called out. She tiptoed into the kitchen dropping a package onto the counter.

"Brat!" the little girl turned around horror in her expression. A man stood behind her,his angry expression terrifying.

She trembled and closed her eyes, before going into the dark depths of her personal hell.

* * *

**Author note: AAAnnnd that's it! Until next chapter that is, hope you enjoyed; see you next time!**

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ "Can I have Bleach?"

Ichigo: "No"

"What about Ichigo?"

Shiro: "No"

"Shiro?"

Ichigo: "No"

"Ice cream?"

Both: "Why not..."

Whispered words chapter 2

* * *

The small girl exhaled painfully as she stumbled feebly out of a dark room. Her chest heaved as the small lungs achingly allowed air to pass through. She whimpered. Why couldn't she just die?

It would make _It_ happy and she wouldn't be a bother for it anymore. Plus, as an added bonus, she might be with Mama up in heaven.

She slowly made her way down a flight of stairs. The winding stairs led her to a place she had once deemed to be the scariest of all. The Basement.

But now it did not frighten her, there was something else that frighten her up the point of hysterics. The problem was unlike the old-fashioned unrealistic Monster-In-The-Closet or Bogey Man that supposedly scared the living daylights of nursery children, her Monster was alive and very,very much real.

She made her way down the stairs and squeezed her way into a hole, a trail of red, red blood following in her wake.

The basement, at first glance was like any other; cluttered and dusty. At a closer look, a set of shackles nailed to the wall creaked,and a table next to it. The table held objects of horrific value. Whips, branding metals, sandpaper,and a paddle. The little girl shivered. A spanking with a belt was nothing compared to other things the Monster had used.

She walked and laid her aching body on a thin smelly blanket that served as her bed. She didn't cry. Crying was bad, she knew that. It was a fact that was honed into her over the years. She screams, it hits, She'd cry, it hits _harder._

She just laid there,holding her legs in a loose fetal position. What was hours felt like minutes. The door bashed open and cussing was heard. The slamming of the door didn't faze the little girl, the voice did. It was the Monster...

Seconds later and a tall figure appeared. The little girl became vigil, if it was one thing she learned in her short life,it was this; Never trust the Monster,always keep your eyes on him.

If you did, it was Death....

* * *

A young man sighed. Man, he hated going out in the rain, but he had to if he was going to eat and survive for the next two was either go out and shop or die from no food. Naturally he chose the latter of the situation.

He sighed relived to see the grocery store not 5 blocks away from him.

He grunted as he stepped through the doors into the store,shaking the rain from his hair, a crooked smile on his face.

He sighed once again,looking at the shopping list he had taken for hell to begin again.

Several minutes later, he found himself carrying a shopping basket partially filled and looking for a item that frustrated him to no end.

"Carrots,carrots, where are they? hmmm, the damn CARROTS!?" He said, glaring a hole into the sheveles. He sighed roughly and turned his head.

only to find on a shelf, as if mocking him, sparkling rows of............carrots.

"If I'm not already, then one day I'll probably be insane" He muttered feeling slightly embarrassed of both the situation and how unobservant he was.

* * *

Several days later found the little girl on the streets hurrying to keep up with the long strides of the person leading tripped and fell down with a cry,her soft skin hitting the harsh cold concrete.

"Oh get up!!!!!!!!" the man snarled. The man looked around and wrenched the small girl up by a tiny arm. He let go and quickly resumed his fast strides. the girl followed him, cradling her arm. She continuously tripped and almost fell as she tried to keep up, her eyes watering in pain.

Just as the pair rounded a corner, a young man bumped into her,causing her to almost kiss the floor beneath her.A arm wrapped around her tiny frame before she met the ground,gently lifting her to her feet as a voice said; "Opps, sorry little one! you okay?"

She struggled to answer the young man, her eyes flickering up to his face and back down to the floor. The young man waited paitently, a warm smile on his face.

"Brat!" A angry voice called out. Both the girl and the man next to her looked up to see a middle aged man in front of them, a angry snarl on his face.

"Brat!? How many times do I have to.........!?!?" The man stopped his words that the sight of the other man. He quickly hid his anger and looked at the newcomer with a  
calculating stare.

"Hello! Is this child yours?" the young man asked a smile on his face. The other man responded with a stiff nod.

"She's a sweet kid, what her name?" the young man asked. The other man said nothing.

"Who are you?" the man asked icily.A beeping entered the crackling silence before the adolescence could answer and the young man looked at a watch on his wrist.

"Heh, well I've gotta scram, so take care" And with that young man they were utterly alone

Slowly the older male turned to face the baby, a sneer on his face. He roughly picked her up and tucked her under his took his belt and slammed it down harshly on the little girl's unprotected backside. She shivered,tears dripping on her face. A warning,telling her what would happen when they got home.

But she wouldn't get the belt. Even though she was just two, she knew she would soon be screaming.

* * *

The young adolescence walked up the street, his mind on the confrontation with the little girl's father.

His eyes narrowed, it was to obvious. The man just suddenly calm when he saw him with his daughter. The guy was pretty good at hiding emotions. But he was pretty good at decoding them. Especially after so many years of honing in the talent. He knew the difference between fake and reality. What really gave it away was the little girl. Her eyes.........held so many emotions, he couldn't even tell the difference. He hated seeing this, and that's why he took his job.

**To help them from humanity's monsters. To save them.**

* * *

AN: _sorry for the long wait!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The young man walked in the streets and swiftly pulled out a white card with a skull insignia out of his stood in front of a lrge building and swiped the card into a slot. He smirked as he gained access into the building. He pulled his face into a bored frown as her sautered into the courtyard,his hands in his front pockets, bage slung over one shoulder.

"Yo..."

A young man turned to see a sliver-light purplish haired man walk towards him,a arm raised in greeting.

"Hey Gin, what'a ya doing?"

"Nothing, but wandering until my superior arrives with another assignment"the man named Gin snickered.

"What about Byakuya-hime?" the two young men grinned.

"Oh _the Hime_had just finished up paperwork that you were supposed to get done and is now wondering why in the Society haven't you two started running?" a deep voice said behind them. The two froze. Yes it was infamous Byakuya Kuchiki,one of the 13 presidents. The Company was divided into 13 battalions, each group having a "President" and "Vice-Lieutenant"

"Shit!"the two men didn't need to be told twice as they ran for their lives.

* * *

The little baby sobbed as blow after blow hit her aching backside.

"STOP CRYING!" the man thundered as he lashed out, the metal whip making a deeper imprint on the young flesh.

Hours passed and the pale skin turned into unrecognizable mesh of purple and blue. The little child kept on sobbing.

The man growled and grabbed the distraught child by the scruff of her neck. "I said,CRYING IS PROHIBITED!" he snarled loudly.

The little child,despite her training, couldn't help it, she sobbed and sobbed continuously.

"You want another one, is that right?" the man asked in a calm sweet voice, it made the words deadly and frightening.

The little child hiccuped and suddenly felt a wetness and slimy weight seeped passed her thighs and on the carpet. She grew silent,mortified at what would happen. The man twisted his face in a disgusted look and several expressions scrolled down his face. Rage,disgust,annoyance and then smugness.

He then did something unexpected and frightening. He cradled the little baby in his arms. She stared into his eyes then winced as harsh smacks rained down on her tender ass. She longed to scream and a choked sob escaped her throat. She waited and he increased the ferocity and harshness of his blows,making her whimper in pain.

"You pooooor baby, did the little girl peed herself?" he cooed. She gave him no answer. She jumped when he smacked her harder.

"Hmmmm? Did she?" he repeated his voice sharper than ever.

She whimpered and nodded.

"Awwwwwww, you were very bad, you know I won't change you, I guess you'll be wearing a bad diaper for.." he voice went softer and deeper,as he glared at the brat in his arms "....a very, very long time."

He slid her over the side of the sofa, a stick of sandpaper in his hand, he smiled wickedly. "Bad baby,very very bad baby. Time for punishment!" he chuckled,eyes shining with sadism.

And then blows came down, the little girl's piercing screams began once again.

* * *

"There's no way that you can prove that the child might be in neglected care, at least not right now" a old man said sternly from over the desk where he sat

"Grrr, but look if you could've seen how-" the young man started,his eyes showing great irritation.

"Silence!"

"As I said before, your accusations are negligent but" the old man held up his hand silencing any other outbursts or protests from the other man " BUT you will monitor the situation, this case is completely with it what you wish"

The old man stood up away from his desk hobbled past the younger man with the aid of his cane and left the room. The shocked lone occupant of the room, blinked his eyes a few times. Either his hearing was getting bad or it was a dream. Doubting that his hearing was depleting due to his age, he turned to the other option. This was dream....right?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and then poked a small hole in his skin. He winced a little as a few drops of blood escaped the self-induced wound but in a minute the wound had healed. Nope, he heard right...

A determined grin wound up his lips replacing the disbelief he felt moments ago. Bowing at the empty desk,thanking whatever god who had shown him this bout of kindness, he walked out the door, a plan already forming.

* * *

"Hey Mayuri, I need you"

"Hm? Ah fresa! " the creepy scientist turned around,seeing the source of the voice leaning on the doorway of his lab.

"Quit with the Spanish..." the adolescent sighed, a forced grin on his face,while intense annoyance creeped into her mind. Every time he came here, one way or another he would always come outta there, irritated,annoyed or somethin'

"Hehe..whatcha need" Mayuri slurred.

"I have a job to do and I need you to help me."

"Another case?" Mayuri asked catching on to the seriousness in the room. How he hated what those people would do to their own kids. And that's something since he's neutral in anything. Except this type of thing, these cases were his only exception. The 18-year old in front of him nodded slowly.

"Yes..."

"........Nemu , come here you useless thing!!"

* * *

The little girl walked down the street,looking around for a streets that sold ropes and such. Her father said he would play a game with her later. She shivered, any game he made hurt. Plus he needed food so here she was shopping alone.

"What'r you doing here?" a voice asked her. She spun around to see who it was. Her eyes widened, it was the boy from the other day!

He stood there, crooked smile on his opened her mouth to answer,her eyes guarded.

"I gottsa' go bys fwuud" she stated, her forehead creasing as she tried to speak with what limited vocabulary she knew.

"Hmm! Your daddy must think you're a big girl to go shopping alone!" the boy said with a smile _'Although it's unwise for a girl her age to be out'_

The small girl let out a phony smile. "'Bwy!"

The boy watched the little girl go,eyes narrowing at the barely concealed bruises and wincing of pain as she limped. This was bad.

* * *

It was night, the light wind played over the leaves and trees.

A figure in shrouded in black cloth hid against a tree, his target dead center in front of him.

He stealthily made his way towards a white house, taking microscopic cameras from his pocket. Earlier he had connected the cameras to his computer,so all he had to do was plant the cameras in the house and then-well he'll just see...

He opened the door with barley a creak of protest. He walked through a hallway but then froze as a whimper reached his ears. _'Damnit they're awake!'_ he mentally cursed.

Nothing happened. he sighed,it was just sleep sounds.

An hours passed and the man stood outside. He ripped off his mask sighing in relief. He planted the cameras where no one not even a specialist could find them. He smirked, oh he was good. He started up his car as quietly as he could and drove off, he hit the intersection and drove slightly faster. It was set.

All he had to do, at this point, was hope against hopes, that the poor little sweetie would hold on.

_'Hang in there kid, don't give up just yet. We're coming!'_

_

* * *

_

_Author note:_** Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

aN: Sorry for th' long wait, a bit of angst in this chapter, just so ya know! And no, Hollow Ichigo is NOT in this chapter... at least not yet. ok guys also

**VERY IMPORTANT: I will not be here fromthe 1-7 of febuary, I will be in the hospital, but I'll still write. Plus er..yay..'ll be 16 on the 4th but sucky 16t to me, I'll be in the hospital!! I-I**

Disclaimer: I wish i owned Bleach.. but I don't.....NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

* * *

chapter 4

A bottle smashed against the hard floor,small broken pieces pierced into the little girls flesh. She jumped holding her hurt cheek, biting her lower lip to not sob in pain.

"Stupid brat.." the dark-haired man mumbled,swaying drunkenly as he walked towards the child. His feet kept tripping as he tried to regain his shaky footing.

He roared in confused rage,grabbing the girl by the head and shook her violently in the air. She wailed, her small arms scrabbled desperately at the man's hand trying to get him to release her.

The man tossed her to the floor and began kicking her.

"No...cry... ing!" her hissed. the small girl closed her eyes. Her curled body shaking and her hands gripped her head tightly. The man growled and left. Giving her relief for the time being. She started to sob. Quietly so the Monster wouldn't hear.

* * *

Far away from the scene, in a apartment, the 18-year old man trembled violently. He was right, the poor child was abused. His eyes narrowed in uncompromisable rage. That monster, who gave him the right....What gave him the right to hurt that baby? What did....

He sighed as he closed the laptop. Even with it closed the camera would still be recording every single thing that was going on in that house. The poor child would have to wait a little while.

A little while for him to get her from that Hell Hole...

The next few nights, the SS worker couldn't describe at all. it was horrible. He looked through the camera hearing sobs and whimpers. Luckily the camera was recording everything, so he'd have solid information to give the SS Punishment force. The Punishment Force was a type of military police but more into the military.

Beeping alerted him that another scene was coming. He gritted his teeth, watching and hearing it all. The screaming of the abuser and the gasping and whimpers of the abused. His mind snapped. He quickly took a memory disk out from a desk drawer and plug it in his computer.

In the next few minutes, every single document,file or the numerous video clips of evidence was burned into the disk. He tugged the disk from the computer with trembling hands and slammed the computer's lid closed.

He seethed in anger, that's it, he wasn't waiting anymore, it was time to take action, whether the SS wanted to or not.

He walked over to his closet and threw on a black leather jacket. Walking back to his desk he placed the disk inside a messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, Grabbing his keys, he flicked the lights off and left his apartment.

* * *

"Hey..."

A young man with raven hair and sharp blue eyes looked up to see a taller man behind the table of which he was seated behind. He nodded in greeting, the taller man just stared at him in a intense manner.

"Ku-"

"I need your help Uryuu, it's a case" the man interrupted. Uryuu frowned.

"What type of case?" he asked.

"Abuse" Uryuu swore that the other boy's eyes flashed in rage at the word but the change of emotion was so quick, even Uryuu couldn't tell just what happened.

"........you know I requi-"

"Yeah, I got everything you need right here" the man stated, holding up the thin disk.

"....Let's see it then" Uryuu said,pushing the brim of his glasses higher up.

For the next few hours Uryuu analyzed the data he was given. His eyes narrowed as he blinked, and sharply turned to the closed door behind him.

"Get Captain Fon here now!!"

The spiked haired man stood behind them,watching it all, calculating what would be needed for him to bring the abuser down. He stood there, his body leaning against the rounded pillar that jutted from the wall, his arms crossed against his chest, his brown eyes donning a mask of serious and coldness.

Soi Fon was speechless. Her face was a mask of concealed anger, her arms were rigid objects by her sides. She blinked when the screen turned black,erasing the image of the beaten target. She sighed and turned to the other male behind her, her face it's normal expression again.

"Alright, Kurosaki. What do you need?"

A strange grin twisted his face,as the man pushed himself off the wall, placing his hands in his pockets in a relaxed manner. "Ohhhhhh.....just some of the Stealth Force...."

* * *

Cat-like eyes narrowed at the sight of the house in front of them. He silently creeped forward,settling himself behind a thin cover of bushes. He looked from side to side.

Hm...there they were.

Captain Soi Fon had hidden herself in a of bushes. Her eyes trained on the house. From the east, he deducted that several members of the Force were already in motion,waiting for his signal.

* * *

Soi Fon waited in the concealment of the leaves. She sighed. With this much evidence........

Her eyes flashed at the masked operator of the mission. The child in that house was very important to him, though how the hell could he become so involved when he barley even met her!?

"Tch.." she hissed,closing her eyes. Her left leg bent toward the ground in a kneeling position, her left hand on the ground beneath her and other hand held the hilt of her weapon,ready to show it in action.

* * *

He sighed, his expression turned into a grim-like seriousness under his mask. Very deliberately he raised his hand.

At once Soi Fon and members of the Stealth Force silently ran towards the house,surrounding it as backup.

The man silently took off his mask, and tapped Soi Fon on the shoulder. He bent down, at her height and quietly breathing in her ear; "Soi Fon Back me up"

The petite woman just nodded and signaled the command that the rest of the force would stay in their position unless asked by either of them to fight. They both disappeared,reappearing behind a tree,not 2 meters away from the house.

The man winced as screaming once again erupted inside the house. He quietly took out his mask and donned it.

'1...2...Go!'

Soi Fon quickly drew her sword and thrusted the blade into the door,crumbling the barrier into pieces. She retreated further as the man behind her walked through the dust and inside the house.

"That's enough..."

* * *

The dark haired man jerked his head in surprise at the warbled voice. His eyes flashed at the girl in his shadow and then at the doorway.

A figure emerged from the dust and the abuser's eyes widened considerably.

A man that stood in his house was frightening to the core. At first he looked normal,dressed normally. Thin figure, dressed in jeans and a white buttoned up shirt,only a few buttons unbuttoned revealing his collar bone and a few bracelets on his wrists.

The mask. That horrible mask he wore.

It looked like a skull.

The mask was bone white, completely covering his face. 3 red streaks ran from the top over the eye on left side of the mask. The jaw were sharp claw-like teeth. And those eyes. From under the mask, the iris was a brownish gold,a black dot serving as the pupil, the sclera was still thankfully it's normal white color. The eyes..

"Ya know, that's not awfully nice....." The amusement in his haunting eyes turned to anger. "Hurting yer kid that that!!!!"

A object streaked past the man and something sharp was held close to his neck. The abusive father broke into a cold sweat and was about look up when a female voice broke his action.

"Move one muscle and you're dead"

The frightening man walked up to him and knelt right into front of the rigid father. "Yo..."

The masked man grinned satisfactory at the sight of the other flinching at his closeness.

Meanwhile, the beaten child looked at the scene in a mixture of fear and puzzlement.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, you are hereby arrested by the Soul Society under the charges of abuse,criminal activities..."

Nnoitra barley heard what the scum had said, his eyes trained on the inhuman man and his brat as he was led away.

* * *

The little girl began shaking as the masked person turned to her.

The man examined her for a minute and then turned to Soi Fon who stood behind him, her arms crossed against her chest,staring at the kid as well.

"Soi Fon, fall back, I'll deal with this" the man said in his warbled voice. Soi Fon nodded and left along with her men.

He walked towards the little girl in exaggerated slowness, his hands held up in a wary manner. The baby trembled. He stopped at the motion and knelt on the ground watching her.

"It's ok, you're safe" he said. He looked at the shaking girl in concern. He slowly extended a hand out to her. The child bolted to the door.

The man reacted quickly, picking up the child who just began sobbing.

"C'mere..." he cooed. The little girl shut her eyes, tears running down her face.

"......" the young man man held his hand over his face, as if to rip something off his face and the mask melted away in a angry wave of red-black light.

"It's ok I won't hurt you. I won't hit you." he muttered,bouncing her up and down with his arms. His eyes narrowed briefly at the visible injuries, there were probably more behind that ragged excuse of clothing.

"Shh..." he muttered. The shaking slowly subsided and the child in his arms fell into the sweet seductive world of unconsciousness.

The man looked at the child in his arms and stood up from his knelt position, his eyes changed back to his natural deep brown color. Looks like he didn't need to use force anyway.

He sighed and left that house. His mouth became expressionless as he vaguely heard the a man screaming insults. From the corner of his eye, he watched a tall muscular brown haired man restraint the child's father and pushed him roughly into a car.

He lips curled upwards in a smirk. Good, Chad was here.

"Kurosaki!"

He turned to see Soi Fon motion at him anxiously. He walked towards them,careful to not jostle the child he carried.

Soi Fon blinked at the kid held in his arms. "We need to get her out"

He smiled in his same crooked wry half-frown smile. "Of course."

* * *

AN: hoped you guys like it, please review.......**or else.....**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

A pale figure leaned near the window, arms crossed against his chest. From what Nel could see from the dim light, he was looking out, watching the moon.

A soft sob sounded in her throat, as she realized that this man could hurt her. She was blessed beyond all miracles that he did not notice her...yet.

She quickly put her hands over her mouth. And suddenly, the pale boy was gone.

"So yer awak' ?" a sly voice murmured behind her. And long arms encircled her body. Experienced from years without comfort or kindness, Helplessness, panic and fear pressed itself against her heart.

She began sobbing, so afraid that something might happen. From behind her the pale man frowned, why was the brat depressed about now?

"Quiet" she continued to cry.

"Nuthin' gonna come ter hurt ya." he hissed staring out from the window; he smirked showing a unseen manic grin. 'I'm the only one who you should be afraid of '

She didn't believe him, that's what everybody who ever tried to help her said and then what happened? The opposite.

"Quit cryin'!" the man stiffened under her then relaxed.

"Hey it's ok" a different rough gentle voice whispered."You're safe"

"He won't hurt you, I promise, I won't let him..." his eyes hardened, hugging the desperate girl close to his chest, humming a soft guttural purr from his throat.

"...Ever, never"

The soothing sound relaxed her. She curled up. A sigh slipped into existence and her eyes closed as her head hit the mysterious man's chest. The gentle swaying motion of being rocked lulled her to sleep. And she succumbed into unconsciousness in the strong cold arms of a demon.

Ichigo sighed. Damn it! He lost control again, Perhaps it was a good thing that he had reverted control before she had noticed the physical and personality changes to him.

He leaned back, tucking the child he held in his arms, her head pressed against his chest, he sighed shaking his head in a constant mix of worry and relief.

* * *

Ichigo's head rose up from where it had rested on his chest while he slept and turned toward the opening door. "Kuchiki-san..."

"Ichigo, how is she?" a petite young woman said. She was thin, graceful and ridiculously short, dressed in a white dress and a thin mid-thigh length black cotton over-coat. She gazed at the pair with calm-leveled dark violet-blue eyes.

Ichigo stared at her gazing eyes. Of all of the things he liked about her, his most favorite aspect was her eyes. He shifted slightly and looked down at the toddler before giving the woman before him the same cool-eyed look.

"She's well...I have no idea, Rukia." he shrugged.

"Hm. When she's ready, today I will do the usual on her, okay Ichigo?"

"Right, thanks Rukia" Ichigo said.

"That's what I'm here for..." she smiled and started toward the door. "Oh, and you owe me Chappy!" she hollered with a grin over her shoulder.

"Suuurrre I do, at the beginning of eternity!" Ichigo smirked after her

He sighed, staring at the tightly curled up human being in his chest. Lightly he brushed a hand over her body, the small shoulders further coiled and tensed. Ichigo frowned, as if even in sleep, this child could not escape the evil she had experienced in her short life.

Silently, he swiftly carried the infant to the bed and placed her down, albeit with slight stirrings from her. With almost empty eyes, he covered her body with a blanket and stood back.

He stared at her for a moment and walked almost gracefully to the door and left closing the door behind him...

* * *

Ichigo felt like a empty shell, as he walked away to finish the file. Likewise the people who passed him felt like ghosts. When some of them attempted to greet him, he just stared at them, too absorbed into his own thoughts and said nothing.

Mumbling a quick 'sorry' a hand grasped his, turning Ichigo forward, seeing who he had exactly bumped into; Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Clear turquoise/teal eyes narrowed themselves at the strawberry-named boy.

"Toshiro." He greeted.

The young white-haired Captain bristled, irritated at the indecency of a proper title. "That's

Hitsugaya-Taicho to you Kurosaki!"

"Mmm-hmm"

Toshiro sighed. "We've got him."

That caught Ichigo off guard. "What?"

"Are you that incompetent? I said we've got that kid's father in our custody." Toushiro said annoyed at the slowness he had to deal with.

"Where?" came the steeled word.

"Interrogation Room 4."

"Thanks..Hitsugaya" Ichigo said before walking away.

"Ichigo! Wait" Toushiro called, causing the other to stop moving and turn to him. "Bring the girl along."

"Why?" Ichigo said in a suppressed tone "After all he did, why should-?" he trailed off, shaking his head in an angered vigorous motion.

"Trust me."

The tall teen turned, staring at the Captain but changing direction. "See you later..."

* * *

Ichigo sighed, and gently poked the sleeping girl, before she'd even open her eyes, he separated himself from her, leaving at least 5 meters of space between them. The unknown-named child stirred and slowly opened her eyes,only to stare at a man in front of her; She quivered.

Not a man, a boy. He was poised, several feet away from her. His eyes on her, she trembled, but he purposely made each movement he'd make, in the line of her sight and slowly; that of which she was thankful.

Though, that did not make her trust him.

She was startlingly pulled from her musing and causing her spine to snap rigidly tense, when a soft voice spoke. It was him.

"I know you don't trust me, nor should you at the moment." he began but stopped at her confused look. 'She must've not been taught words very well, or none at all' he mused to himself.

He glanced at the clock, not much time.

Ichigo cautiously crept forward. "Come here, won't hurt" he spoke using chopped broken sentences, hoping she would understand. She did...or so it seemed.

The kid whimpered, shaking her head 'no'.Ichigo cursed silently, she must go with him!"C'mere" he said, grasping at the kid's body gently.

Automatically, she screamed. Screaming long and hard as if by his very touch, he burned her alive. He cringed. She began screaming and kicking at him in a desperate attempt for him to release her, ignoring the soft spoken words he cooed at her.

"Sh, SHHH, it's ok, I won't hurt you" he cooed repeatedly. After 5 minutes of failing to calm the charge, he slowly gathered his reiatsu.

Given a choice, he would just calm her down himself, but there was no time. He had to make her calm down by using his reiatsu to make her senses dull themselves hopefully making her feel safe.

Ichigo scooped her up to his body, bouncing her soothingly, he shook his head. Never before did he have to use his reiatsu to calm a child down, not in his 5,000 cases he took over, she was traumatized in an unhealthy rate.

* * *

'So…you think that your daughter is a nuisance?"

The disheveled man clamped his mouth tight, glaring at the men that stood across the sliver table with bulging eyes. The man in front of him frowned and the female girl crossed her arms.

Juushiro Ukitake and Soi Fon started at the sound of the door opening.

To their amazement the person that stood in the doorway was none other than Dai-Taicho Ichigo Kurosaki. He stood there in a relaxed position, the black blade resting lazily against one of his shoulders. But to their confusion they saw the little bright turquoise-haired child held firmly against his hip,

Ichigo quickly withdrew the reiatsu that surrounded the kid he pressed against his hip, allowing her to awaken.

"P-papa! Papa!" the tiny child cried out, stretching her arms out to her father. The man sneered in disgust, eyes glaring at her.

'KUROSAKI! What on earth are you doing, bringing her with you!" Soi Fon hissed loudly. ''You know that a child, especially a child in her situation should not be here!"

''I know, quit yelling but Toushiro told me to bring her.'' Ichigo said in a bored tone. Two sets of eyes widened in both confusion and disbelief as Ichigo slid his sword under his belt.

''Toushiro-chan ordered this!"Ukitake said in disbelief.

''Yeah…'' Ichigo quickly pressed his hand against the child's small torso, gently forcing her back into his chest."Paa...Pa!'' The interrogators looked at the child in amazement. After all he did... The little girl gasped at who was holding her. She flailed her legs violently in the air thrashing and screaming to be let go. Nnoitra grinned.

''Give her'' Soi Fon grasped the child bouncing her quickly; it didn't pacify her like she hoped it would. ''Kurosaki...''

''Hm.'' he grasped the child and spoke gentle words towards her only to get the same plea; ''Papa.''

She was surely brainwashed to believe her father loved her. Juushiro quietly took her rocking her in his arms. ''It'll be alright'' the little girl squirmed and cried pleading for the bound man across the table.

''I'wa Dade."Ichigo's frown deepened taking the child back into his grip. Ukitake stepped up nervously placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. When his face was like that, it meant he was starting to get annoyed.

"Ichigo-kun maybe you should go and get yourself something to-" Ichigo despite how angry he was gently removed Ukitake's hand off of him.

"I'm fine Juushiro. Why don't you go and get yourself something?" he flashed him a wavering smile. "You need as much strength as you can get, I can fill in for you, if you want. Go." He insisted. Juushiro hesitated for a minute and nodded slowly.

"I'll get you and her something too, Soi Fon you wanna go?"

"Uhhh…sure okay." Soi Fon gave Ichigo a strange look before following Juushiro out the door.

"Right.." Ichigo said leaning over the table he held the child, her back against his stomach. He hit the metal table, startling the man while the girl cried out in distress. "Shhh…it's fine" he murmured to her before giving his undivided attention to the man in front of him. The black chain on his sword's hilt chinked gently.

"What's her name?" Ichigo asked, tapping his foot.

"You have no damn-!"

"Her name." Ichigo said sharply,cutting off the offensive retort.

"Neliel" the man derided nastily, spitting the name out as if it was a disease. " _'Beautiful' _name, that brat's bitch said. Hell if anythin' it's damned grotesque!" he ranted scornfully, wrapping the word 'Beautiful' in a hated twisted sound.

"Well ain't that an eye-opener, you managed to say a big word; Congratulations." Ichigo crooned in slight mockery. The dark-haired man growled deeply,

"You hate her that much? What a shame." Ichigo said in a bored tone, eying the man with disdainful contempt.

"She's a friggin' disgrace. She's useless 'cept for a good slave! She's not anything that you would consider "Humane-rights" matera'l, Hell she ain't worth that!" Nnoitra sneered deeply in the back of his throat, tipping the chair further, as he laughed nastily. Ichigo stood still, hearing the man's nauseous laugher, he felt the little girl- no, Neliel's trembling escalate.

His face turned into stone, without a word he motioned at the minor ranking interrogators to stay and turned back to the door.

"Wher' ya goin' bitch? yeah tak' that the dumb 'hore with ya, useless wrench!" he called back tauntingly.

'Restrain yourself, you have a kid here.' he reminded himself. He glanced at the snickering man behind him in revulsion before closing to door and standing in the brightly-lit corridor. _'Don't worry; you won't laugh for very long.'_

He quietly set the small girl on a chair and knelt in front of her. Neliel stared at him with large frightened eyes that were slowly filling with tears. Ichigo gave her what was hopefully a reassuring smile.

"Eh?' the small girl said.

"Neliel cover your ears, whatever you hear, do not go." Ichigo ground out gently, placing his hands over his ears. She copied him.

"Close your eyes...don't peek" Ichigo reminded her. She nodded her face slack and blank.

He stood and walked towards the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

"Where the hell is she? I have a right to take her!" Nnoitra hissed out kicking the metal table leg in fury. That smug little pansy just there! Just cool as a cucumber...

"You don't have anything to say to her, do you understand? If you want to talk to somebody, or ask somebody a question, you ask me" Ichigo said coldly.

When Ichigo returned the rest of the interrogators left the room quickly, gaping at him in shock. They hadn't been expecting loathing on legs to storm into the room, seething. The orange-haired grabbed Nnoitra by the collar, and mercilessly slammed him against the hard wall. The taller man collided with the hard surface with an "oomph," and there was a loud thud noise.

He dragged the man who was still tied to the chair back to the table, leaning over him with eyes full of coldness. He was frightening.

"In fact you won't get her back. There's enough evidence to have you locked up. Let's see.. Drug dealings, Abuse, Shop-lifting, ugh according to the records it seems you even starved your daughter, you are disgusting." Ichigo said blandly.

Nnoitra's eyes bulged, and spat at the man in front of him. "Go to Hell!"

" …" Ichigo smiled as he wiped the spit from his cheek. He leaned in closer towering before the bound man who was by all heights taller than him.

"What was that?" He whispered softly.

"I said I 'ope yer go to Hell burnin' you motherf ***er-!" Nnoitra howled back. He went silent when the black blade rested lightly on his throat. Sweat slid from his unwashed face as he stared at Ichigo who was silently chuckling. Ichigo gave the man of bone-chilling laugh, staring at him with golden brown eyes. He swung the sword back a few meters before bringing it down.

"NOOOO!" Noitra screamed out trying to kick free, the blade went from his neck to inches from his face.

"Anything else and my hand might slip the blade to your throat; Mr. Jiruga." Ichigo smiled grimly at the disgusting excuse of a human, watching him try not to hyperventilate. He walked from the shocked prisoner to the door, tapping the frame with his knuckles.

"Get this piece of shit outta here." He ordered. The guards nodded and roughly hauled out Nnoitra. Ichigo sighed, throwing himself wearily at the unoccupied seat.

* * *

"Uhh..Ichi…Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't even bother to turn around to see who was."Hm Hanataro?"

The young man fidgeted nervously. "Um..Kuchiki-san and my Captain want you to c-come into Medical Station Four. They t-tried to bring the child with them, but she wouldn't budge s-so they carried her there."

"You're here to lead me?" Ichigo scoffed softly. "They do know I've been there countless time, I know the way like it's the back of my hand."

Hanataro eyed the black blade in Ichigo's hand nervously. "Kuro-Kurosaki-Daitaicho…"

"Hanataro, how many times? I asked you to call me Ichigo! You said it not six minutes ago y'know." Ichigo scolded lightly, he looked at Hanataro frowning at both the medic and the continued nervous stare at his sword. "Oh.. .Zangetsu? I got pissed at that low dog, so I had a little fun with him."

Ichigo said this so casually, people would think that he was talking about the new electronic models instead of breaking a 36 year old man. Ichigo frowned as he stood up.

"Did you say that they took the kid with them..." he asked slowly, his eyes narrowed at the timid nod. And he scrammed down the hallway cursing.

"Those Idiots!"

* * *

"Rukia, what in the hell are you thinking!"

Rukia's head whipped around to face the annoyed soul reaper in front of her, as the child on the table continued to scream.

"What does it look like I'm doing?'

"Dumbass!" Ichigo frowned swiping the girl from the table. "Even you know you can't examine someone in this state so soon."

"So you just want me to completely disregard her health?" Rukia asked with an air of impatience.

"At least you could've waited until I'd gotten out of that room, instead of barging into that sector, and taking my charge while I was occupied with interrogating the culprit" Ichigo said with a frown. "Taking a charge from his or her caretaker without permission is a wrong action in protocol."

"Rukia...look, look at the state she is in." Ichigo gestured.

Her small body was emaciated and painfully thin, multi-colored bruises dotted her body, a mixture of healing, still yellow toned, while other were fresh just a few days old. A few thin lines marred her body the bulk across her stomach and back, the angry red festering welts stood out in contrast of her unhealthy looking skin.

Her tiny ribs were sticking out from under the delicate sallow dirt encrusted skin. Her turquoise hair was lank and stringy around her thin face, her dull brown eyes seemed at times to be full of hollow fear.

The worse thing, than her overall physical appearance was her emotions. Every thing about her was hollow, even sadness. The look in her eyes was someone broken and defeated.

"I...I..." Rukia stumbled over her words, suddenly feeling scalding shame. "Sorry Ichigo.."

Ichigo nodded at her,giving her a brief smile. "Where's Unohana?"

"Right behind you are you today?"

Ichigo jumped slightly,turning to face the smiling captain. "Oh..uh Unohana-taicho, didn't know you were here."

"Of course I was, I told Rukia-san to wait until you'd come, but it seemed...she was too impatient, was she?" The woman turned to stare at Rukia, giving her an unintentional imitating look.

"Y-yes Unohana-tai-taicho." Rukia stuttered, Ichigo shivered. Man that woman could be scary even when she wasn't doing it on purpose.

"R-right... I'll be goin' now, that ok Unohana?" He asked. Unohana nodded, handing him serveral bottles.

"Have her take this, its a sedative to the nerves."

"Oh... did you just give her this?Because ever since she arrived she hasn't stopped screamin'' " Ichigo asked as he shifted Neliel, who was no longer screaming, up over his shoulder; taking the sedatives with his other hand. Unohana nodded.

"You have you work cut out for you Ichigo-san. She's a hard case." She said.

"Yeah I know...well might as well bring her back as long as she's like this. Goodbye Unohana, Rukia." Ichigo said,leaving the room.

Up in the 2nd floor, in one of the rooms reserved for cases subjects, Ichigo sat messily on the bed,looking at the tiny crib-like bed beside him. Neliel was now sleeping soundly,courtesy of Unohana's sedative.

Ichigo sighed,grabbing his bag, he pulled out forms and a pen. Placing the paper in his lap he proceeded to write. Now that Neliel was asleep he might as well work on the case file.

* * *

I'M SOOO SORRY GOMEN NASAI! -bows down- BUT PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
